Nose cmo se llama :c
by Jake32
Summary: Todo empieza, despues del ffi, cuando hiroto se reencuentra con ulvida.., hay un temblor.., hiroto enamora & conoce a otras chicas.. pero no tan solo el, ulvida trata de ponerlo celoso.. le piden consejos a hiroto sobre primeras citas, romances, & Como enamorar a las damas.. ehm mal summary :S No importa luego lo mejorare.. xD Con el tiempo ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Hola *-* Bueno este es mi Primer fic.. es emocionante? xD Bueno espero que les guste :D Bueno ya saen.. inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla - & Todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista..._

* * *

_I Capitulo: Reencuentro._

_Pv Hiroto:_

_-Era Muy temprano, las 6:27 exactamente, era el Segundo o Tercer día de Vuelta de vacaciones de Invierno.. No estaba seguro estaba Muy concentrado en otra cosa.. Decidi levantarme e ir al baño a arreglarme para el liceo.. Luego me quede un largo rato mirando hacia afuera admirando el paisaje tan oscuro pero a la vez bello.. estaba tan tranquilo y todavía quedaban estrellas las cuales se podian admirar.. Despues decidi salir de mi habitación e ir hacia abajo donde estaba mi hermana.. al verla me saludo con una sonrisa y extendiendome la mano, en el cual tenia un vaso con jugo de naranja.. lo tome y le agradeci Luego me sente a desayunar al levantar mi vista vi a mi "Padre" leyendo el periodico de hoy Termine agradeci por la comida y subi hacia mi habitación por la mochila, celular y audifonos Para el camino.. Baje rapidamente las escaleras y me despedi de mi hermana y mi padre. Al cerrar la puerta vi mi celular & vi que eran las 7:17 me apresure para ir a la parada para tomar el bus.. Aunque mi casa quedaba cerca del Liceo a veces prefiria irme en autobus ademas asi Podria ir con mi Amigo Midorikawa. Al entrar al bus salude a Tom, el chofer, y fui a mi asiento. En el autobús yo siempre me iba en el mismo lugar ya estaba siempre reservado para mi... & alrededor siempre iban mis "fans" creo… eran los chicos que me veian como alguien popular y genial por asi decirlo.. & las niñas locas por mi.. que harian cualquier cosa por estar unos segundos conmigo, según Mido. Llegamos a eso de 20 para las 8:00 nos bajamos y entramos a la sala donde ya estaban casi todos.. me dirigí a mi asiento y vi a Suzurai desconcentrada y con nerviosismo..decidi hablarle.-_

_Pv Normal_

_-Hola Suzurai , que tal? –Dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Hola Hiroto-Kun- Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo- Bien, estaba pensando lo genial que seria que lloviera no lo crees? Aunque nose que pasaria me mojaria entera eso no estaria mal pero.. –se detuvo bajando la mirada._

_-Paso algo?-le miro con cara extrañada- Pues si creo que seria estupendo sentir la lluvia.. y no te preocupes si te mojas yo te presto mi chaleca para que no enfermes- le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-No, no pasa nada solo que pensaba que quizas me resfriaria.. pero gracias a ti ya no lo are verdad? -y luego de lo dicho miro a hiroto & se pusieron a reir-_

_-Toco el timbre para entrar a clases y ambos se sentaron.. Hiroto se sentaba en uno de los ultimos puestos del salón, se encontraba solo ya que no le gustaba que le molestaran cuando escribía lo que el maestro decia, le gustaba sentarse junto a la ventana para distraerse de vez en cuando.., Suzurai se sentaba atrás del Pelirrojo Junto con zio, siempre se sentaban en grupitos por alla atrás y pues hiroto no era la excepcion para molestar con ellos.-_

_-Ese día estaba algo Nuboso [Si lose Nuboso xD es Una palabra inventada x mi 77] estaba Nublado sin duda iva a llover.. Mientras que el profesor Harutazima pasaba lista, entro el Director del Liceo Raimond, Con 3 lindas chicas & un bagabundo, el cual se habia puesto en huelga afuera del establecimiento.. por lo cual el director no tuvo otra que hacerle pasar al liceo e invitarle una taza de café, pero se le termino pegando y lo siguió hasta la sala, pero bueno esa es otra historia.._

_-Hiroto no desvío la mirada de la ventana le encantaba mucho la lluvia casi tanto como admirar las estrellas. Pero aun así esa no era la razón por la cual no desviaba la mirada de la ventana.. Si no que vio a alguien en el patio del liceo, una ex-compañera del orfanato.. con unos hermosos ojos azules y su pelo de de igual color con unos mechones blancos, al verla no pensó en nada mas que en todos los momentos junto a ella, su gran infancia, por asi decirlo, unos segundo antes de que hiroto se distrajera estaba hablando con Suzurai, pero al ver a la chica no dijo una palabra mas y solo miraba para afuera con una sonrisa.. lo que le molesto a suzurai ya que la dejo hablando sola, aun asi decidio dejarlo "volando en las nubes", tambien Zio se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del pelirrojo, lo cual anoto en su cuaderno para molestarlo luego.. Midorikawa & Suzuno al ver a Ulvida se sorprendieron, como todos los que la conocían.. menos hiroto el cual estaba tan distraido que ni siquiera noto la presencia de la persona con la cual estaba recordando todos esos momentos.., las chicas alado de Yagami eran Maquia y kii, las cuales se sonrojaron al escuchar unos silbidos de los chicos sentados en el final del salón. El maestro Harutazima decidio que las 2 chicas. Kii y maquia se sentaran delante de Midorikawa y Suzuno y Ulvida con hiroto, el cual al nombrar su Nombre por fin desperto de las nubes en las que estaba volando. Cuando las chicas se sentaron delante de estos 2 come helados *-* Tuvieron que despedirse de sus días de tranquilidad, ya que no pasaron ni 10 segundos y ya los chicos no paraban de hablar.-_

_-Por otra parte Hiroto & ulvida; al sentarse y mirar a hiroto con una sonrisa que el le devolvió enseguida. A hiroto le agradaba la idea de sentarse con su amiga del orfanato, pero aun así seguía mirando hacia afuera como si estuviera esperando algo.._

_Pv ulvida_

_*En el recreo hiroto se encontraba hablando con unas 2 personas.. yo iva caminando.. Cuando siento unos fuertes pero suaves brazos a mi alrededor.. Me pesco tan delicadamente.. cerré los ojos y sonreí.. aun así sabia que tenia que ser algo fría.._

_-Que quieres hiroto- le dije fríamente..._

_-el solo me dirigió una sonrisa Poniéndose enfrente de mi extendiéndome su mano y diciéndome -ven conmigo…, le di mi mano y me acerco a el.. luego empezo a acercarse lentamente a mi cara ya casi podia rozar sus labios...o eso pensaba… Hasta que escuche algo…_

_-Yagami que bueno verte otra vez- me dijo un peliverde de ojos negros con una sonrisa y luego me extendió uno de sus brazos_

_-Mido- dije yo… no dije nada mas porque me di cuenta que lo de recién solo había sido una ilusión… Dirigí mi vista a donde Hiroto el cual seguía allí, el solo miraba la ventana como si estuviera tratando de solo abrirla eh irse…-_

_*Pv normal [desde ahora tratare de hablar sin pv porque me emociono mucho & casi ni dialogan las personas xD]_

_-El maestro mando a sentar a todos- ya tendréis tiempo para presentarse en el recreo..- dijo el._

_-Hey ulvida- dijo zio- que suerte la tuya al sentarte al lado del galanazo de hiro...-No pudo termina ya que Suzurai le dio un golpe en su brazo._

_-Ulvida y hiroto al escuchar eso se sonrojaron, pero el ojiverde miro a la ventana tratando de disimularlo-_

_-No te preocupes no te lo quitare…- dijo ulvida con una sonrisa mirando a zio_

_-al escuchar eso zio se quedo callado gruñendo-_

_-Estuvo buena esa -le dijo Suzurai a ulvida estirando su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa.- apropósito me llamo Suzurai y tengo 15 pronto cumplire mis 16 y este idiota es zio y este otro idiota adelante mío es... –iba a terminar antes de ser interrumpida por Yagami-_

_-Hiroto Kiyama no?-sonrio- lose nos conocemos desde pequeños... Bueno un placer yo soy Ulvida Yagami, tengo 16 y este año cumplo mis 17._

_-Se conocen desde pequeños?-Miro con sorpresa a Suzurai la cual bajo su cabeza con algo de tristeza…- ya veo… asi que ya conocias a mi galan amigo? Jajaja que bueno asi no tendras que ser tan timida..-iva a seguir pero vio la mirada asesina de hiroto y decidio no hablar por un rato.._

_-Ulvida, que alegria verte aca- le dijo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño y tierno…- volvieron a transferir a tu padre no?_

_-si, espero que no haya mas tranferencias.. me eh cambiado mucho últimamente.., -mirando a mido- y Mido sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre?_

_Hiroto iva a responder..- pero justo tocaron la campana de simulacro..- se miraron los 4 con una gran sorpresa mientras todos los demas niños salian.._

_-Vamos chicos rapido!- oyeron decir al maestro_

_-sera mejor que vayamos..- dijo sin ningun interes y poniendos sus manos en sus bolsillo.-_

_-Si- asintieron todos siguiéndolo-_

_-Cuando ivan a salir empezo un fuerte temblor…- que irónico un temblor justo en su simulacro..- dijo zio nerviosamente-_

_-Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que nos caiga algo encimas- Cuando miraron a su alrededor ya no quedaba nadien mas que ellos- ulvida y zio ivan adelante... Cuando cayo un gran pedazo de concreto delante de hiroto y suzurai impidiendo que siguieran su camino…_

_-Ustedes vayan con los demas, ya los alcanzaremos adelante.-dijo hiroto con gran seriedad._

_-Pero hiroto- dijo el otro chico con nerviosismo en su voz..- apurate amigo ten cuidado con ella y suerte –sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a yagami de la mano y la llevo hacia donde los demas…_

_-Kiyama ayudame!-dijo suzurai la cual tenia un fierro encima de su pie, cada vez se sentia mas debil… empezaba a ver borroso…_

_-Suzurai…- se quedo sin poder hacer nada durante unos segundos.. se habia congelado… era mucho el miedo que sentia que no podia moverse?, abrio y cerro los ojos para poder reaccionar.- Vamos no te rindas… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.. –le dijo tratando de mover el fierro._

_-Hiro-kun… ya no puedo más-dijo totalmente sonrojada… pero a la vez palida, quizas por llamarlo de esa forma, o que ya no podia soportar tanta calor y peso sobre ella… -tu…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que quedo inconciente._

_-suzu..-la miro preocupado- cuando pudo sacarle el fierro de encima la afirmo sobre sus brazos llevándola, cómo todo un caballero- empezo a caminar por otro camino para salir de ahí rapido… cuando llego al patio principal todos los quedaron viendo...-_

_-Mido- dijo cansadamente dejando a la chica en una banca para por fin descansar._

_-Hiroto estas bien?- dijo afirmando a su amigo ya que este se estaba desmayando por caminar tanto para llegar al patio…_

_-Cuidala bien- Dijo kiyama mirando a Suzurai y usando su "ultimo aliento" antes de caer en los brazos de midorikawa._

* * *

_Bien espero que les haya gustado aunq creo que fue algo corto.. u.u & porfavor me dejan sus Rewies.. para saber que tal estuvo el fic.. y en que devo mejorar, etc.. Gracias por leer C:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola *-* Bueno este es mi Primer fic.. es emocionante? xD Bueno espero que les guste :D Bueno ya saen.. inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla - & Todos los personajes tienen un punto de vista..._

* * *

_I Capitulo: Reencuentro._

_Pv Hiroto:_

_-Era Muy temprano, las 6:27 exactamente, era el Segundo o Tercer día de Vuelta de vacaciones de Invierno.. No estaba seguro estaba Muy concentrado en otra cosa.. Decidi levantarme e ir al baño a arreglarme para el liceo.. Luego me quede un largo rato mirando hacia afuera admirando el paisaje tan oscuro pero a la vez bello.. estaba tan tranquilo y todavía quedaban estrellas las cuales se podian admirar.. Despues decidi salir de mi habitación e ir hacia abajo donde estaba mi hermana.. al verla me saludo con una sonrisa y extendiendome la mano, en el cual tenia un vaso con jugo de naranja.. lo tome y le agradeci Luego me sente a desayunar al levantar mi vista vi a mi "Padre" leyendo el periodico de hoy Termine agradeci por la comida y subi hacia mi habitación por la mochila, celular y audifonos Para el camino.. Baje rapidamente las escaleras y me despedi de mi hermana y mi padre. Al cerrar la puerta vi mi celular & vi que eran las 7:17 me apresure para ir a la parada para tomar el bus.. Aunque mi casa quedaba cerca del Liceo a veces prefiria irme en autobus ademas asi Podria ir con mi Amigo Midorikawa. Al entrar al bus salude a Tom, el chofer, y fui a mi asiento. En el autobús yo siempre me iba en el mismo lugar ya estaba siempre reservado para mi... & alrededor siempre iban mis "fans" creo… eran los chicos que me veian como alguien popular y genial por asi decirlo.. & las niñas locas por mi.. que harian cualquier cosa por estar unos segundos conmigo, según Mido. Llegamos a eso de 20 para las 8:00 nos bajamos y entramos a la sala donde ya estaban casi todos.. me dirigí a mi asiento y vi a Suzurai desconcentrada y con nerviosismo..decidi hablarle.-_

_Pv Normal_

_-Hola Suzurai , que tal? –Dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Hola Hiroto-Kun- Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo- Bien, estaba pensando lo genial que seria que lloviera no lo crees? Aunque nose que pasaria me mojaria entera eso no estaria mal pero.. –se detuvo bajando la mirada._

_-Paso algo?-le miro con cara extrañada- Pues si creo que seria estupendo sentir la lluvia.. y no te preocupes si te mojas yo te presto mi chaleca para que no enfermes- le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-No, no pasa nada solo que pensaba que quizas me resfriaria.. pero gracias a ti ya no lo are verdad? -y luego de lo dicho miro a hiroto & se pusieron a reir-_

_-Toco el timbre para entrar a clases y ambos se sentaron.. Hiroto se sentaba en uno de los ultimos puestos del salón, se encontraba solo ya que no le gustaba que le molestaran cuando escribía lo que el maestro decia, le gustaba sentarse junto a la ventana para distraerse de vez en cuando.., Suzurai se sentaba atrás del Pelirrojo Junto con zio, siempre se sentaban en grupitos por alla atrás y pues hiroto no era la excepcion para molestar con ellos.-_

_-Ese día estaba algo Nuboso [Si lose Nuboso xD es Una palabra inventada x mi 77] estaba Nublado sin duda iva a llover.. Mientras que el profesor Harutazima pasaba lista, entro el Director del Liceo Raimond, Con 3 lindas chicas & un bagabundo, el cual se habia puesto en huelga afuera del establecimiento.. por lo cual el director no tuvo otra que hacerle pasar al liceo e invitarle una taza de café, pero se le termino pegando y lo siguió hasta la sala, pero bueno esa es otra historia.._

_-Hiroto no desvío la mirada de la ventana le encantaba mucho la lluvia casi tanto como admirar las estrellas. Pero aun así esa no era la razón por la cual no desviaba la mirada de la ventana.. Si no que vio a alguien en el patio del liceo, una ex-compañera del orfanato.. con unos hermosos ojos azules y su pelo de de igual color con unos mechones blancos, al verla no pensó en nada mas que en todos los momentos junto a ella, su gran infancia, por asi decirlo, unos segundo antes de que hiroto se distrajera estaba hablando con Suzurai, pero al ver a la chica no dijo una palabra mas y solo miraba para afuera con una sonrisa.. lo que le molesto a suzurai ya que la dejo hablando sola, aun asi decidio dejarlo "volando en las nubes", tambien Zio se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del pelirrojo, lo cual anoto en su cuaderno para molestarlo luego.. Midorikawa & Suzuno al ver a Ulvida se sorprendieron, como todos los que la conocían.. menos hiroto el cual estaba tan distraido que ni siquiera noto la presencia de la persona con la cual estaba recordando todos esos momentos.., las chicas alado de Yagami eran Maquia y kii, las cuales se sonrojaron al escuchar unos silbidos de los chicos sentados en el final del salón. El maestro Harutazima decidio que las 2 chicas. Kii y maquia se sentaran delante de Midorikawa y Suzuno y Ulvida con hiroto, el cual al nombrar su Nombre por fin desperto de las nubes en las que estaba volando. Cuando las chicas se sentaron delante de estos 2 come helados *-* Tuvieron que despedirse de sus días de tranquilidad, ya que no pasaron ni 10 segundos y ya los chicos no paraban de hablar.-_

_-Por otra parte Hiroto & ulvida; al sentarse y mirar a hiroto con una sonrisa que el le devolvió enseguida. A hiroto le agradaba la idea de sentarse con su amiga del orfanato, pero aun así seguía mirando hacia afuera como si estuviera esperando algo.._

_Pv ulvida_

_*En el recreo hiroto se encontraba hablando con unas 2 personas.. yo iva caminando.. Cuando siento unos fuertes pero suaves brazos a mi alrededor.. Me pesco tan delicadamente.. cerré los ojos y sonreí.. aun así sabia que tenia que ser algo fría.._

_-Que quieres hiroto- le dije fríamente..._

_-el solo me dirigió una sonrisa Poniéndose enfrente de mi extendiéndome su mano y diciéndome -ven conmigo…, le di mi mano y me acerco a el.. luego empezo a acercarse lentamente a mi cara ya casi podia rozar sus labios...o eso pensaba… Hasta que escuche algo…_

_-Yagami que bueno verte otra vez- me dijo un peliverde de ojos negros con una sonrisa y luego me extendió uno de sus brazos_

_-Mido- dije yo… no dije nada mas porque me di cuenta que lo de recién solo había sido una ilusión… Dirigí mi vista a donde Hiroto el cual seguía allí, el solo miraba la ventana como si estuviera tratando de solo abrirla eh irse…-_

_*Pv normal [desde ahora tratare de hablar sin pv porque me emociono mucho & casi ni dialogan las personas xD]_

_-El maestro mando a sentar a todos- ya tendréis tiempo para presentarse en el recreo..- dijo el._

_-Hey ulvida- dijo zio- que suerte la tuya al sentarte al lado del galanazo de hiro...-No pudo termina ya que Suzurai le dio un golpe en su brazo._

_-Ulvida y hiroto al escuchar eso se sonrojaron, pero el ojiverde miro a la ventana tratando de disimularlo-_

_-No te preocupes no te lo quitare…- dijo ulvida con una sonrisa mirando a zio_

_-al escuchar eso zio se quedo callado gruñendo-_

_-Estuvo buena esa -le dijo Suzurai a ulvida estirando su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa.- apropósito me llamo Suzurai y tengo 15 pronto cumplire mis 16 y este idiota es zio y este otro idiota adelante mío es... –iba a terminar antes de ser interrumpida por Yagami-_

_-Hiroto Kiyama no?-sonrio- lose nos conocemos desde pequeños... Bueno un placer yo soy Ulvida Yagami, tengo 16 y este año cumplo mis 17._

_-Se conocen desde pequeños?-Miro con sorpresa a Suzurai la cual bajo su cabeza con algo de tristeza…- ya veo… asi que ya conocias a mi galan amigo? Jajaja que bueno asi no tendras que ser tan timida..-iva a seguir pero vio la mirada asesina de hiroto y decidio no hablar por un rato.._

_-Ulvida, que alegria verte aca- le dijo con una sonrisa de niño pequeño y tierno…- volvieron a transferir a tu padre no?_

_-si, espero que no haya mas tranferencias.. me eh cambiado mucho últimamente.., -mirando a mido- y Mido sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre?_

_Hiroto iva a responder..- pero justo tocaron la campana de simulacro..- se miraron los 4 con una gran sorpresa mientras todos los demas niños salian.._

_-Vamos chicos rapido!- oyeron decir al maestro_

_-sera mejor que vayamos..- dijo sin ningun interes y poniendos sus manos en sus bolsillo.-_

_-Si- asintieron todos siguiéndolo-_

_-Cuando ivan a salir empezo un fuerte temblor…- que irónico un temblor justo en su simulacro..- dijo zio nerviosamente-_

_-Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que nos caiga algo encimas- Cuando miraron a su alrededor ya no quedaba nadien mas que ellos- ulvida y zio ivan adelante... Cuando cayo un gran pedazo de concreto delante de hiroto y suzurai impidiendo que siguieran su camino…_

_-Ustedes vayan con los demas, ya los alcanzaremos adelante.-dijo hiroto con gran seriedad._

_-Pero hiroto- dijo el otro chico con nerviosismo en su voz..- apurate amigo ten cuidado con ella y suerte –sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a yagami de la mano y la llevo hacia donde los demas…_

_-Kiyama ayudame!-dijo suzurai la cual tenia un fierro encima de su pie, cada vez se sentia mas debil… empezaba a ver borroso…_

_-Suzurai…- se quedo sin poder hacer nada durante unos segundos.. se habia congelado… era mucho el miedo que sentia que no podia moverse?, abrio y cerro los ojos para poder reaccionar.- Vamos no te rindas… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.. –le dijo tratando de mover el fierro._

_-Hiro-kun… ya no puedo más-dijo totalmente sonrojada… pero a la vez palida, quizas por llamarlo de esa forma, o que ya no podia soportar tanta calor y peso sobre ella… -tu…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que quedo inconciente._

_-suzu..-la miro preocupado- cuando pudo sacarle el fierro de encima la afirmo sobre sus brazos llevándola, cómo todo un caballero- empezo a caminar por otro camino para salir de ahí rapido… cuando llego al patio principal todos los quedaron viendo...-_

_-Mido- dijo cansadamente dejando a la chica en una banca para por fin descansar._

_-Hiroto estas bien?- dijo afirmando a su amigo ya que este se estaba desmayando por caminar tanto para llegar al patio…_

_-Cuidala bien- Dijo kiyama mirando a Suzurai y usando su "ultimo aliento" antes de caer en los brazos de midorikawa._

* * *

_Bien espero que les haya gustado aunq creo que fue algo corto.. u.u & porfavor me dejan sus Rewies.. para saber que tal estuvo el fic.. y en que devo mejorar, etc.. Gracias por leer C:_


End file.
